


【斑泉】 欺诈失败01

by aslan001



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Summary: 欺诈失败的泉奈，在线挨操斑泉，扉泉提及。abo，孕期play，结尾3p暗示。





	【斑泉】 欺诈失败01

【哥哥，对不起..我以后不会再这么做了…】艰难地将呜咽和呻吟一并吞致入肚，兄长前几次的行为已经教会了他对兴致勃勃的alpha而言，微不足道的反抗和求饶都不过是上佳的催情剂，他当时还以为哥哥是真的气恼，谁知道他真的只是拿这个借口想睡他而已——alpha都是大猪蹄子…不过他自己也确实蛮享受就对了。

 

不然现在也不会是这个糟糕局面了。

 

和扉间的第一次交合也真的是第一次交合，和诱骗哥哥上当满嘴乱喊，以至于后者为之气结恼羞成怒的胡言乱语不同，【我和扉间真的是第一次啊，我没有和其他人再做过了~啊~】，明明知道斑哥只是想找理由变着花样折腾自己，泉奈却一边喊着印证忠诚的话语一边忍不住用小腿勾住了哥哥坚实健壮的腰背，和纤细到有些脆弱的泉奈不一样，斑的身高和体型在于族内算得上出众的了，虽说那凌驾于世人，甚至于超出其他宇智波美貌的脸，一度让坊间盛传宇智波斑是个omega，虽然这些人事后都被打脸打到妈都不认得，不过对泉奈而言却是相当能够满足他某种程度上的虚荣心——不愧是斑哥，作为alpha都比其他的omega漂亮!

 

如果不是这个alpha如今压在他身上直到两个人都动弹不得，【哥哥是吃醋了吗，我和扉间只是接吻了而已，补充信息素是必要的啊，别生气了…】虽然嘴上讲的实话但心地知道如果不是千手白毛忽然发狠咬了自己一口，导致泉奈生气到直接跑回房间，那么别说是接吻了，剩下的事肯定是顺其自然就做完了。

 

因为和扉间的事情是必要的——毕竟他是自己两个孩子的基因提供者，虽然他到现在还对一个omega肚子里的双胞胎可以有两个alpha父亲这一概率低到几乎不可能的事情有些眩晕，然而发生的事情已经是事实，也就没有必要否认。被千手柱间确诊结果的那天，最为生气的是哥哥，所以基本每次他都或多或少能从泉奈这里得到某些特权，比如现在——

 

宇智波斑小心翼翼地托起泉奈的腰侧，两腿的那玩意已经昂首，而泉奈自己也乖巧地用小腿勾住了哥哥，当他打算一鼓作气坐下去，让哥哥真正和自己结合为一体——他自己已经湿到按耐不住了，就算待会肯定会整到很惨，对哥哥和信息素的渴望依旧压倒了一切，此时此刻作为omega的泉奈全心意地任由本能支配，前端已经微微探入，湿润顺滑的小径敞开到任君采劼，斑确实在这一瞬只想马上压在泉奈身上操到他叫天不应叫地不灵，两个人儿时的竞争里，泉奈从不甘于败落下风，而斑对他一昧骄纵的后果也导致了到了床榻之上，本该老老实实抱住他，结结实实躺下挨操的泉奈，现在还敢生出让他缴械的二心，再一思及，千手家的白毛在火影楼看他不善的眼神和那身更换了衣服依旧留存的信息素。

 

斑今日是绝对不会放过这个小骗子，说什么老老实实等在家里！说什么怀孕了绝对不会乱跑！  
我不过是和柱间出去巡查一圈，你就把千手扉间带进了家门？

 

早就该在泉奈发情期的第一次就把他锁在家里，都怪自己太心软，不然哪里会有今日的局面，先不说今早和千手扉间的接吻——补充信息素拥抱就可以了！哪里需要你去亲他！（然而对醋坛子来说，说话都可以是泉奈挨操的理由）为了现在在泉奈手上毫不留情绑上了束缚查克拉手链的行为辩白，泉奈的行为倒给了他一个台阶作为下脚石。

 

【不要绑手链好不好，使不出查克拉的感觉好怪啊，斑哥~】不管小骗子软软绵绵抱着他企图撒娇，而泉奈也没有怎么反抗，斑就利索地托住了泉奈，两个人肉体连接的地方湿漉漉到一塌糊涂，特别是原本体毛就稀疏的两个人为了更好的进一步‘’切磋‘’交流，泉奈在某次口活之后自发地把两个人的私处都处理得干干净净，后果则是每次斑哥爱抚他之后嘲笑他让他深入境地的话语也更有用了。

 

甬道为了更好容纳斑的深入，已经记住了alpha滋味的后穴迫不及待地吞入了柱身，乃至于熟知泉奈美味的斑都不禁一边在泉奈耳边哈气舔舐，一边细细用泉奈未曾在其他人口中听到过的话语赞美泉奈，譬如什么，不愧是泉奈，如果是其他人就绝不会这么紧，随着两个人越来越亲密的接吻，自发学会了摇腰以此讨好斑的泉奈更是夹到了斑松开了原本险险卡着泉奈两边腰侧的手，熟悉的感觉让泉奈忍不住从唇齿间破出第一声呻吟，前几分钟他还因为种种蠢事羞耻到根本放不开，不过一旦那话儿猛地抵到几乎是最深入的地方，他就直接迎来了第一次的高潮。

 

没等他撒娇着祈求哥哥作出更多的把戏，哥哥就迫不及待地用双手擦着他的耳朵——像捏猫耳朵那样掐了几下，把他摁到了自己的面前，这个男人的独占欲在此时此刻完全的爆发出来，他的舌头不等泉奈反应过来就‘’塞‘’入泉奈的口中，温热的，蕴含着海盐和薄荷，两个人截然不同的气息在此时交汇着，热感和冷感却偏偏如此熨贴，被迫接吻的泉奈气喘吁吁，凭借着体型和肺活量获胜的斑是打算一直追击到泉奈头晕为止，一面接吻一边死死揽住泉奈，腰臀也不忘引导着泉奈的配合，泉奈自觉地捻弄挑逗着两个人的乳头，用掌心上的粗糙茧子来回摩擦过哥哥和自己的乳尖，在哥哥上次这么教他之前，哪怕自己是omega，他都不知道还有这么多玩法，他感到小斑在自己体内发抖着——很明显是要射入体内的前奏，他也配合地打开了生殖腔以便补充为胎儿们补充信息素，至于扉间可以下次再说，毕竟哥哥的alpha信息素才是上佳之选，而前者随时可以去找。

 

并不打算因为泉奈的配合而放过他，阴沉着盯着满脸陶醉于快感的泉奈，从未忘记目的为何的斑在初次射出，乃至于泉奈自发性高潮，整个人发抖着抽搐——体温越来越高的泉奈在此时此刻已经迷迷糊糊，如果不是顾及到胎儿，他还想再玩几个把戏，比如用枕头垫着肚子让哥哥从后面猛地干他，那是在他被确认怀孕前常常干的把戏，或者是托起他一边行走在屋子里，一边让泉奈用双脚勾住他一边用下身咬住小斑，这招是泉奈和斑都最喜欢的，到了那个地步往往是泉奈哭着求饶，结果是每次都不长教训，在想做的时候就用脚踩住他勃起的那话儿，再试试那个把戏好不好？

 

结果不言自喻，都是他还未真正过瘾，泉奈就从亢奋中哭喊着为了胎儿不能再做了——他妈的，是你的提议吧。心里知道泉奈说的也是事实，毕竟虽然在孕期omega需要补充信息素，但不加节制的放纵绝对有害无益，但两兄弟都是行动派，只要一有机会，从旧宅里儿时父亲为他们搭建的秋千，饭桌上乃至于只有族长及心腹方可进入的参谋室，无一例外都被两个人玷污过，他都怀疑泉奈是不是有种叛逆心理，那些嬉笑放纵，乃至于次次动情的地方，不少是泉奈儿时曾经被禁足的地方。结果是有次千手柱间不顾他的反对要去参谋室，他就急急忙忙，险些暴怒地拒绝了——

 

或许就是那次后千手扉间看出了他的脸色有异，在千手柱间乃至于漩涡水户那个女人的帮助下，就这么搬了进去， 可恨的是，泉奈的孩子却是需要他。即便没有对外宣称他和泉奈腹中孩子的关系，估计也有不少明眼人看出来，你他妈——思及此处，外加早上泉奈的遮遮掩掩让他怒火更盛，明明深入到无法再动弹分毫，些许抽出后一次比一次更凶猛，进入更深，好在泉奈哭喊前，他就顾忌双胞胎已经停下了动作，转而去问因高潮流了生理性泪水的泉奈

 

【还敢不敢骗我了？】

 

【我只是怕哥哥难过而已，怀着千手家的孩子已经很让哥哥难受了，还要和扉间那家伙上床…】可是我有什么办法，两个人同时心想，就算（你/我）要和其他人上床我能怎么办？难道我舍得因此怪罪（背叛/怪罪）你吗？

 

【我只喜欢斑哥一个人，我真的只喜欢…】用双手温柔地拭去泉奈的泪水，他笑着亲吻下去，在泉奈以为下一轮纵欲即将到来时，斑说——

 

【泉奈说的话我当然都信啊，先去转头看看障子吧。】

 

不知何时，千手扉间已经以一种看好戏的大无畏姿态盯着泉奈和斑两兄弟。

 

【让我也加入吧？】

 

【当然可以啊。】殊不知哥哥和扉间早就打好了招呼，对泉奈生气也是因为泉奈去找扉间遮遮掩掩而未对他有所通告，将下体抽离出泉奈的臀瓣，发出噗滋这种羞人的声音，因为缺少阻碍，私处已经撞击到发红的泉奈就这么展示在其他两个人面前。

 

Tbc


End file.
